Lingerie Love
by Ashley 'n' Jaimee
Summary: When Troy Bolton loses the East High finals by accident, he feels depressed. With the help of her best friends, his girlfriend, Sharpay finds something she knows will cheer him up... Rated T for inplied sexual situations written by ASHLEY


The Gym in East High was filled with shouts and screams as the most important basketball game of the year was going on. It was the finals between East and West High. East High hadn't beat West High since 1999 and this was a big deal for them. The cheerleaders stood chanting with their pom-poms in their red and white uniforms.

Sharpay Evans stood alongside her best friend, Gabriella Montez and her twin brother, Ryan. They were all shouting for their boy, Troy Bolton. Troy was the captain of East High, all pressure was on him. Sharpay stood, her hands covering her eyes, in worry as she listened to the chants for her boyfriend.

It was the last minute of the game. The score was currently 50-50, a draw between the two schools. As Troy bounded down the wooden floors, bouncing the ball in his hands, all he could hear were the chants of his name, the incredible responsibility that if he lost this ball then they would lose.

All of a sudden, during his trail of thought he felt his hands suddenly become lighter. He looked down and realized that he was no longer holding the ball. He looked around and started to panic as he saw the West High captain score a basket just as the buzzer went off.

The crowd became silent, all eyes on Troy. Suddenly there was a huge up-roar on one side of the gym as the West High fans congratulated each other. But on the other side of the gym, the East High players and spectators didn't look so enthusiastic. Troy looked around and noticed all the stares, frowns at him. He found his girlfriend's eyes. Sharpay shot him a sympathetic smile as he rushed out of the gym and into the changing rooms.

Troy sat on the red, plastic bench, his head in his hands. He didn't even realize his team mates entering the changing rooms.

He looked up and saw the 12 pairs of eyes staring down at him. They looked far from happy.

"What the hell just happened out there?!" Zeke Baylor asked his captain.

"What were you thinking?!" Jason Cross added.

"I can't believe you did that, Troy!" Another team mate exclaimed.

Troy looked up at them. The only one that wasn't frowning was his best friend, Chad Danforth. Chad had always been very appreciative of Troy but he still wasn't happy with him.

"You guys, I'm so sorry." Troy apologized.

"Well sorry doesn't bring us the trophy does it!?" Zeke basically shouted.

"We were so close this year!" Jason added, angrily.

"I said I was sorry okay!" Troy exploded, making everyone silent.

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" He added, slightly quieter.

"But it did. Didn't it?" Chad said, making Troy stare at him before sadly walking out of the changing rooms.

---------------------------------------------

"Hey, Chad!" Sharpay ran up to her boyfriend's best friend and hugged him tightly.

"Where's Troy?" She asked, concerned. It had been an hour since the championship ordeal and no-one had seen Troy.

"Um, I don't know, Shar." Chad replied honestly.

"Ugh! Where is he?!" Sharpay threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"Calm down, Shar. He's here somewhere." Gabriella tried to calm her friend.

"It's nearly home time, Shar. He'll turn up soon." Ryan added, looking at his watch and noticing that they had another 15 minutes until end of school.

"I'm really worried about him." Sharpay bit her nails.

"Have you tried calling him?" Chad suggested.

"Oh. Right." Sharpay said before pulling out her rhinestone studded cell phone and dialing Troy's number.

_'__Hi, you've reached Troy Bolton.__'_

"Troy, thank go-" Sharpay started.

_'I'm not available to take your call at the moment, please leave your message and I'll get back to you, bye.'_

"Ugh!" Sharpay exclaimed, shutting her phone and putting it in her hand bag.

Gabriella suddenly gasped.

"What about that special place you two used to go to? You know, above the science lab?" She offered.

"Gabi! You're a genius!" Sharpay squealed, hugging her best friend before running off.

---------------------------------------

"Troy?" Sharpay said, ever so softly as she climbed up the stairs and saw her boyfriend sitting on the bench, staring into space.

"Honey?" She added, when there was no reply.

-Silence-

Sharpay sighed before sitting next to him. She put her arm around his shoulders and hugged him close. But he pushed her arms away and stood up with his back to her. Sharpay looked up at him confused.

"Baby; please talk to me." She pleaded.

"Leave me alone." He whispered, leaning against the wall.

"No. You're my boyfriend and I want to comfort you!" Sharpay added, hurt. "That game wasn't you're fault Troy."

"Who's fault was it then, huh Shar?" Troy stared at her, hurt and annoyance in his eyes.

"Well I-" Sharpay started but was cut off.

"It was mine! All mine! I just lost us the championship, again! I need some time to myself, please leave me alone." Troy whispered again and turned his back on her.

Sharpay stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Fine. But remember that I love you and I'm here for you when you need me." She told him before leaving the room and leaving Troy.

------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what to do!" Sharpay admitted to her best friends, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and Ryan.

"Troy won't even talk to me! He's so depressed; his mom said he hasn't even left his room since the game!" Sharpay felt tears swell up in her eyes. It was now Sunday afternoon and no-one had seen Troy since the game on Friday.

"He won't talk to me either." Chad said, putting his arm around his girlfriend, Taylor.

"What do you want to do today?" Gabriella asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Nothing, I don't want to do anything." Sharpay pouted, looking down at her coffee.

"How about shopping? That always cheers you up." Ryan suggested. Taylor's face lit up and Gabriella looked at Sharpay expectantly.

"Oh, Fine. It's better than moping over Troy." Sharpay said and the best friends, minus Troy walked out of the coffee shop.

As they walked through the mall, Sharpay in the middle and the two couples either side of her, she looked around and wondered what she could do.

"I need to find something that would cheer him up." She thought out loud.

"Hmm…." Ryan looked around the mall, looking at the shops.

"How about buying him a sexy tank top?" Chad joked when he saw Sharpay's favorite clothes store.

"Shut up!" Gabriella smacked his arm.

"Sorry, geez." Chad muttered under his breath and Taylor hugged him closely.

Suddenly something caught Taylor's eye. She looked around and saw the shop 'Ann Summers' to her left. She smirked to herself when she saw the dummies in the window, modeling the sexy lingerie.

"I have an idea…" Taylor told them, making them stop in their tracks.

"What?" Gabriella asked her.

"What do guys love even more than food?" She asked them. Ryan pondered for a moment whereas Chad immediately answered.

"Sex" He said in a duh-tone.

"Exactly" Taylor smirked.

Sharpay raised a perfectly shaped eye brow at her friend as Taylor nodded in the direction of the shop.

-----------------------------

"Are you sure about this?" Sharpay asked, as she walked into the shop.

"It's the perfect thing to cheer Troy-boy up." Gabriella smiled, making everyone look at her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Troy-Boy?" Ryan asked her.

"Whatever." Gabriella said, waving her hand, making the girls giggle.

Sharpay walked over to some of the lingerie sets and picked out a couple.

She walked into the changing rooms, followed by her friends.

"Do you mind?" She said, shooing away Chad and Ryan.

'_Damnit__.'_ Chad muttered under his breath, earning a slap from his girlfriend.

Sharpay locked the door and Gabriella and Taylor waited for her outside. Chad and Ryan wandered around the shop, Chad smirking and Ryan blushing.

After about five minutes, Sharpay shyly opened the door. Gabriella and Taylor stood, looking at her a pout of concentration on their faces. Sharpay looked at them, confused.

"Well?" She asked, pointing to the emerald bra and thong set.

"I'm not sure…" Gabriella started.

"We need a man's opinion." Taylor finished and Gabriella nodded.

"Eww! Not my brother!" Sharpay squealed.

"God no!" Gabriella started. "We meant Chad!" She finished, laughing slightly.

"I heard my name." Chad said slyly as he appeared from around the corner.

"We need your opinion." Taylor started, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist.

"Is this sexy enough?" Gabriella asked, motioning to Sharpay who backed away slightly, feeling not decent.

"It is sexy, but Troy hates green." Chad told them.

"Right." Sharpay nodded. She walked back into the changing rooms and tried on another set.

"Is Sharpay still naked?" Ryan called through the door.

"She was never naked, dumb ass!" Taylor called back.

"Just stay there!" Gabriella called as well. Ryan pouted and leant on the wall.

Sharpay emerged once again from the changing rooms, this time sporting a cute pink lingerie set.

Taylor cocked her head to the side, in thought and Gabriella stroked her chin.

"What do you think?" Sharpay smiled, doing a turn.

"It's cute." Gabriella pouted.

"But not sexy." Taylor added, making Sharpay's face drop.

"Well I don't know!" She cried out in agitation. "I'm not a guy!"

"But he is." Taylor pointed to Chad.

"Go find a lingerie set that Troy would like." Gabriella ordered. Chad just stared at her blankly. "GO!" She shouted making Chad jump and run.

"Wow. You're good." Taylor nodded and Sharpay giggled.

10 minutes later Chad rushed in.

"That was quick." Taylor said.

"Yeah, well she scares me." Chad said pointing at Gabriella who smiled.

Chad handed Sharpay the matching set. After five minutes Sharpay came out, smiling.

Gabriella and Taylor's jaws dropped and Chad smirked.

"This is the one." Sharpay beamed and the girls nodded.

She did look gorgeous. Chad had chosen a small, red set with black lace on the top. She wore fish net tights with it and 3 inch heels. She looked kinda slutty but apparently that's what guys liked.

"Good choice. Babe." Taylor smiled and kissed Chad's cheek.

"Thanks Chad."

----------------------------------------

Sharpay stood in front of her mirror. It was 5:00 and time to put her plan into action. She was wearing her lack of clothing. She smiled at her appearance and got out her irons to straighten her hair. Once her blonde locks were poker straight she started on her make-up.

She went for the smoky, sexy look, with silver/grey eye shadow and black eye liner. She didn't over do it. She didn't want to look like a Goth. She put on some blusher and black mascara. She smiled again before applying her dark shade of red lipstick.

She put some strawberry gloss over the top, knowing that Troy enjoyed the taste of it.

She then sprayed on her expensive only-for-special-occasions perfume and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She didn't want to be vain but she knew she looked good.

"I'm fabulous." She said to herself before putting on a very long, black overcoat. She stepped out into the cold and shivered. She said goodbye to Ryan who wished her luck and got into her silver, Mercedes convertible. She smiled and nervously drove to Troy's house.

When she got there she knocked on the door and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh. Hello Sharpay!" Troy's mom greeted her when she opened the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton." Sharpay smiled.

"Um. Troy's upstairs, but he still isn't talking to anyone." Mrs. Bolton told her sadly. Sharpay just nodded and thanked her before walking up the stairs to Troy's room.

She staggered slightly in her 3 inch heels. She always wore heels but not that high. But still, she nervously opened the door and closed it. She locked it too, just in case anything was to happen.

She looked around and noticed the wind blowing through the drapes. She smiled, knowing Troy was on his balcony. As she walked toward it and opened the drapes she smiled, her head cocked to the side.

Troy couldn't hear her; he had his iPod on and was humming softly to the tune while watching the sun go down.

Sharpay shook her head in amusement and walked a bit further. She leant down and wrapped her arms around his back.

Troy jerked a bit and took out his ear-phones. He looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"Shar, I ne-" He started but was cut off.

"Sssh….I've got a surprise for you." She said seductively before kissing his bare shoulder and up his neck.

Troy groaned slightly and tipped his head to the side, his eyes closed.

"What would that be?" He asked his voice slightly hoarse.

"Turn around." She whispered in his ear and stepped back.

Troy turned in his seat and his eyes shot wide open as Sharpay removed the over coat from her body, revealing the sexy lingerie. She smiled seductively.

"Wow." Was all that Troy could say as he eyed her half-naked body up and down.

"You like?" Sharpay smiled, turning around giving him a view of her perfectly toned butt.

"I love." He smiled before standing up. She looked at him curiously before he scooped her up in his arms, bridal style.

She let out a high pitched surprised squeal, but soon melted in his arms.

"I love you, Troy." She whispered.

"Ditto, Evans." He smiled before kissing her lips, with all the tenderness that he could give.


End file.
